Gunpowder Plot
Der Gunpowder Plot (engl. für "Schießpulververschwörung") war ein Versuch, am 5. November 1605 den König von England, Jakob I., zu töten. Die Verschwörung wurde geplant von Robert Catesby und ausgeführt vom Sprengstoffexperten Guy Fawkes (eigentlich Guido Fawkes). Die bekannten weiteren Verschwörer waren Thomas Wintour, Robert Wintour, Christopher Wright, Thomas Percy, John Grant, Ambrose Rokewood, Robert Keyes, Sir Everard Digby, Francis Tresham und Catesbys Diener, Thomas Bates. Geschichte Dem Gunpowder Plot gingen bereits einige andere Versuche voraus, den englischen König Jakob I. zu ermorden. Fawkes und seine Mitverschwörer versuchten, am 5. November 1605 während der dann stattfindenden Parlamentseröffnung durch den König das Parlament im Palast von Westminster in London in die Luft zu sprengen. Zu diesem Anlass waren nicht nur alle Parlamentarier, sondern auch die gesamte Königsfamilie zugegen und wären mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht worden. Für die Sprengung wurden rund 2,5 Tonnen Schießpulver in den Kellern des Gebäudes deponiert (daher auch die englische Bezeichnung Gunpowder Plot für das Attentat). Die Verschwörer wollten erreichen, dass Jakobs Tochter Elisabeth von Böhmen als katholisches Staatsoberhaupt eingesetzt werde. Der katholische Lord Monteagle erhielt vor dem geplanten Anschlag einen Brief, der ihm empfahl, sich unter einem Vorwand von der Parlamentseröffnung fernzuhalten, da das Haus "einen Schlag erhalten" werde. Dieses Schreiben wurde an die Behörden weitergereicht. Fawkes und der eingelagerte Sprengstoff wurden vom Friedensrichter Thomas Knyvet am Morgen des 5. November bei einer Inspektion der Keller unter dem Parlament entdeckt. Unter der vom König persönlich angeordneten Folter bekannte Fawkes sich zu seinem Verbrechen und seiner Mitverschwörer, die sofort verhaftet wurden. Robert Catesby kam bei der Festnahme um. Am Donnerstag, 30. Januar 1606, wurden Sir E. Digby, Robert Wintour, John Grant und Thomas Bates am westlichen Ende vor der St. Pauls Kathedrale hingerichtet. Sie wurden bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gehängt, danach wurden ihnen die Gedärme herausgerissen und die Körper gevierteilt. Am nächsten Tag starben im alten Palasthof von Westminster Thomas Wintour, Ambrose Rookewood, Robert Keys und auch Guy Fawkes. Nach Berechnungen von Wissenschaftlern hätte die angesammelte Menge von Sprengstoff ausgereicht, alle Gebäude im Umkreis von einem Kilometer zu beschädigen und auf jeden Fall den gesamten Westminster-Palast zu zerstören. Allerdings ist unwahrscheinlich, dass das Pulver explodiert wäre. Da die Parlamentssitzung mehrfach verschoben worden war, dürfte das Pulver zu feucht für eine vollständige Explosion gewesen sein. Unklar ist bis heute die Rolle von Lord Monteagle. Einige Historiker gehen davon aus, dass er der Verschwörung angehörte und seine Mitwisser verriet. Motiv Das Motiv war Rache am König, da dieser die katholische Bevölkerung unterdrückte. Seit Heinrich VIII. war der englische König stets das weltliche Oberhaupt der von Rom abtrünnigen anglikanischen Kirche. Nachfolgende Monarchen hatten allerdings große Schwierigkeiten, ihre Autorität in Kirchenfragen durchzusetzen, zumal die römische Kirche mit Macht versuchte, ihren Einfluss zurückzugewinnen. Unter Elisabeth I. wurden die religiösen Spannungen durch eine weitgehende Toleranz gemindert. Ihr direkter Nachfolger Jakob I. neigte jedoch aufgrund seiner Erziehung im presbyterianischen Schottland dem Protestantismus zu. Katholisch orientierte Adelige und Beamte befürchteten nun, ihren Einfluss endgültig zugunsten der aufstrebenden Puritaner zu verlieren, die bereits über einige Macht im protestantisch dominierten Parlament verfügten. Wirkung Die Aufdeckung des Attentats verhinderte eine Re-Emanzipation des katholischen Glaubens in England für weitere 200 Jahre, bis zur Katholikenemanzipation ab dem späten 18. Jahrhundert. Die Bedeutung dieser Ereignisse ist vor dem Hintergrund der weiteren Entwicklung Großbritanniens nicht zu unterschätzen. Bis heute ist in Großbritannien dieses Attentat nicht vergessen. Man feiert dieses Ereignis jedes Jahr am 5. November mit einem Straßenumzug in der Guy Fawkes Night, bei dem eine Guy-Fawkes-Puppe verbrannt wird und Feuerwerke entzündet werden. Sie wird auch Bonfire Night oder Fireworks Night genannt. Die Nacht geht zurück auf ein populäres Gedicht: : Remember, remember the fifth of November, : gunpowder, treason and plot, : I see no reason why gunpowder treason : should ever be forgot. : Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, : 'twas his intent : to blow up the King and the Parliament. : Three score barrels of powder below, : Poor old England to overthrow: : By God's providence he was catch'd : With a dark lantern and burning match. : Holloa boys, holloa boys, make the bells ring. : Holloa boys, holloa boys, God save the King! : Hip hip hoorah! Da beim Abbrennen der Feuerwerke immer wieder Menschen verletzt wurden, wurde 2004 speziell zu diesem Zweck ein neues Gesetz geschaffen, die Fireworks Regulations. Bis heute durchsuchen die Yeomen Warders die Keller unter den Houses of Parliament vor der jährlichen Parlamentseröffnung durch den regierenden Monarchen. Rekonstruktion Am 1. November 2005 strahlte der britische Fernsehsender ITV eine Rekonstruktion des Attentats aus. Der Sender hatte umgerechnet 1,5 Mio. Euro ausgegeben, um auf dem Testgelände der Advantica Spadeadam eine genaue Rekonstruktion sowohl des damaligen House of Lords als auch des Sprengstoffs in seinen 36 Fässern aufzubauen. Nach der Zündung des Sprengstoffs war der Nachbau vollkommen zerstört, ebenso wie die knapp 150 Puppen, die den königlichen Hofstaat darstellen sollten. Sonstiges Britische Medien stellten Parallelen zu den Terroranschlägen am 7. Juli 2005 in London fest. siehe auch ---- Ridolfi-Verschwörung 1570 Throckmorton-Verschwörung 1583 Babington-Verschwörung 1586 Gunpowder Plot 1605 Papisten-Verschwörung 1678 bis 1681 ---- Weblinks * The Gunpowder Plot * [http://www.zeit.de/2005/45/A-Foxday Ronald D. Gerste: Im Namen der Rechtgläubigen. Terror in London. Wie eine Gruppe fanatischer Katholiken vor 400 Jahren versuchte, das Parlament samt König in die Luft zu sprengen], in: Die Zeit 45 vom 3. November 2005, S. 90. * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/state/monarchs_leaders/gunpowder_hutton_01.shtml Ronald Hutton: What if the gunpowder plot had succeeded?] (engl.), auf BBC-History vom 1. April 2001. * [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/wirerinnern/432029/ Hans Pietsch: Ein Anschlag mit Folgen. Vor 400 Jahren scheiterte in London der "Gunpowder Plot" gegen König Jakob I.] auf den Seiten des Deutschlandfunks. * Feuerwerke am Guy Fawkes Day, auf GMX.de vom 4. November 2005. * The Gunpowder Plot Society (Website mit umfangreichem Material in englischer Sprache) Category:VerschwörungCategory:Vereinigtes KönigreichCategory:römisch-katholische KircheCategory:17. Jahrhundert